1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC to DC power converter, and more particularly, to a simple inexpensive power converter providing high efficient power conversion and low no-load power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Increasing demands on green requirements, like stand-by power consumption and high efficiency, have left the power electronics industry with the challenge to improve these characteristics, resulting in overall bigger and more expensive power converters. Most power supply designers seek their solution in highly complex resonant type converters with often problematic mass production issues to control the relevant parasitic.